


Bańki Doktora

by AltairBlack



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, plotless but trying to be sweet, v-day text
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltairBlack/pseuds/AltairBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Śpiewające gwiazdy nie powinny istnieć, ale kto by się tym przejmował, kiedy to doskonały pretekst, by iść na randkę z własną żoną.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bańki Doktora

**Author's Note:**

> We may be either Rory or Amy in our lives, but so there’s someone out there who will love us the most in the world, no matter who we are. Rory will always be the most beautiful person for someone, and Amy will always be loved with the whole heart, for two thousand years and counting. And if you are the Doctor, just remember about all those people who love you.
> 
> So I kinda wrote this text for you, Fish, so stay awesome ;)

Obudził go śmiech Amy i był to prawdopodobnie najlepszy sposób na obudzenie się, jaki Rory potrafił sobie wyobrazić. Prawie najlepszy, poprawił się, siadając, ponieważ jego żona śmiała się z Doktorem w sąsiednim pomieszczeniu.

\- One... mówią? – Usłyszał jej głos Rory.

\- Śpiewają – uściślił Doktor, a potem zapadła cisza, przerywana miarowym pomrukiem Tardis i jakąś niewyraźną melodią. Była piękna; Rory, absolutnie bez związku, nagle zatęsknił za randkami z Amy. Podniósł się z łóżka i, mierzwiąc sobie włosy, ruszył na poszukiwanie Doktora, bo gdzie on, tam i ona.

 

Stali w progu Tardis i wychylali się w pustkę, jedno i drugie tak samo roześmiane. Rozmawiali o czymś, ale Rory ich nie słuchał, po prostu oparł się o kolumnę i patrzył. Docierały do niego urywki zdań, pojedyncze słowa; zdołał poskładać z nich względny sens, jeśli jakikolwiek przy Doktorze istniał. Najwyraźniej gwiazdy, które właśnie mijali, śpiewały, rozmawiając ze sobą w ten sposób. Rory chciał powiedzieć, że przecież dźwięk nie rozchodzi się w próżni, ale ostatecznie zrezygnował. Lecieli z Doktorem; to mogło się wydarzyć i nie byłoby dziwniejsze niż inne rzeczy, które już ich spotkały.

One wszystkie nie umywały się do Doktora, tak jak opowieści Amy o jej Obdartusie nie umywały się do tego prawdziwego, a zwykłe życie nie umywało się do opowieści Amy. Rory czuł się przy Doktorze dziwnie, trochę jakby postać z książki pojawiła się naprawdę. Zresztą naprawdę tak było. Niby go znał, ale równocześnie nie potrafił nie widzieć w nim obcego, tak jak niby był jego przyjacielem, ale wciąż zastanawiał się, kiedy Doktor kłamał. Czasami nie wydawało się prawdopodobne, by Doktor, który kłamie, mógł powiedzieć prawdę, nie wtedy, kiedy Rory zapytał go:

\- Czy to zwiększy jej bezpieczeństwo? – Ale obaj stali przy wielkim kamiennym sześcianie, Rory był plastikowy, a Doktor wydawał się bardzo przekonujący, więc dlaczego ktoś miałby mu nie wierzyć.

\- Tak – potwierdził Doktor, więc Rory stanął na straży, bo gdzie ona, tam i on.

Doktor był szalony, ale Rory podejrzewał, że sam również jest szalony, bo przecież mu wierzył, tak jak ewidentnie szalona była Amy, z tymi swoimi czterema psychologami i opowieściami o Obdartusie.

Rory wcale nie chciał być szalony, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić, tak jak nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że kochał Amelię Pond, bo przecież to samo w sobie zakrawało na szaleństwo i z jakiegoś powodu było mu z tym dobrze.

Miał przy okazji wrażenie, że Doktor kłamał i jeden mały centurion nie mógłby zwiększyć bezpieczeństwa Amy, która wcale nie była damą w opałach. Miał również wrażenie, że Doktor skłamał z jakiegoś istotnego powodu, i Rory bardzo by chciał, żeby Doktor zrobił to znowu, najlepiej w taki sposób, by skończyło się to randką Rory’ego i Amy, bo nikt nie powiedział, że nie chodzi się na randki po ślubie. A przynajmniej nikt nie powiedział tego Rory’emu.

Doktor poklepał Amy po plecach, wykręcił się na pięcie i skoczył ku niemu.

\- Czy to możliwe, żeby było je słychać? – zapytał cicho i sceptycznie Rory, bo jego żony nie było obok, więc nie zepsułby jej radości.

\- Nie – stwierdził Doktor beztrosko – dlatego to takie niezwykłe! Chodź popatrzeć z nami.

Rory pokręcił głową.

\- Przeszkadzałbym wam. Pójdę zrobić śniadanie.

Doktor nie odpowiedział. Pozwolił mu odejść i patrzył za nim, marszcząc brwi.

 

Rory oddalił się szybko i zszedł pod pokład do tego miejsca Tardis, gdzie można było coś ugotować. Było wypełnione egzotycznymi składnikami, z których niektóre wodziły za Rorym zielonymi gałązkami, kiedy przechodził, ale na szczęście były też jajka i tosty.  Skupił się na nich, starając się ignorować liście sałaty spacerujące po blacie.

\- Rory? – To była Amy. Stanęła obok niego i połaskotała liść. Uciekł spłoszony.

Rory uśmiechnął się do niej, podając jej tost z masłem. Wzięła go i ugryzła nieuważnie, opowiadając z pełnymi ustami o śpiewających gwiazdach.

\- Musisz tego posłuchać – powiedziała. – No chodź! Może nawet uda nam się wyjść, tak jak kiedyś twojemu ojcu, albo...

\- Dobrze – zgodził się Rory. – Tylko wezmę śniadanie.

 

Doktor stał w drzwiach Tardis, ale nie patrzył na gwiazdy. Patrzył na nich.

\- Zrobiłem wam bańkę – oznajmił, pęczniejąc z dumy. – Jest na smyczy i możecie do niej wejść.

Odsunął się od wejścia i z głębokim ukłonem wskazał im kierunek. Amy zachichotała.

\- A ty?

\- Jest dwuosobowa. – Doktor wzruszył ramionami, ale nadal uśmiechał się, jak zadowolony z siebie pięciolatek.

Amy stanęła w progu i zawahała się. Sięgnęła po rękę Rory’ego i postąpiła krok, a potem zapadła się w lekko opalizujące, sztywne... powietrze. Rory, absolutnie przekonany, że to niemożliwe, poszedł w jej ślady i po chwili dryfowali już w stronę gwiazd, otoczeni ciepłym bąblem bańki Doktora, tak daleko, jak daleko sięgnęła smycz. Ścianki wibrowały muzyką gwiazd. Amy siedziała po turecku i przyglądała się wszystkiemu z otwartymi szeroko oczami, chłonąc niezwykłe widoki. Rory był przekonany, że tak właśnie wygląda promieniowanie szczęściem; nawet jeśli nie miał racji, to tak wyglądało szczęście dla niego.

Oparł głowę o ściankę bańki za plecami i skupiał wzrok to na Amy, to na gwiazdach za nią. Wydawała się taka właściwa na tym tle, tak spokojna i wspaniale zachwycona, jakby właśnie znalazła miejsce, w którym powinna być.

Amy pragnęła w tamtym momencie, żeby widok śpiewających gwiazd, ich niezrozumiałe rozmowy, drgania bańki i Rory, z tym swoim miękkim uśmiechem i maślanym spojrzeniem, żeby to wszystko utkwiło w jakimś zakątku jej głowy i już nigdy jej nie opuściło. To właśnie to, pomyślała, chociaż nie miała pojęcia, co takiego dokładnie.

\- Po prostu to – powiedziała na głos i roześmiała się, szturchając Rory’ego w ramię. Rory złapał ją w ramiona i niecnie zaczął łaskotać.

Po prostu to, pomyślał Rory i pomyślała Amy. Była tam, gdzie powinna być, bo z jakiegoś powodu gdzie on, tam i ona. Była z tego powodu absolutnie szczęśliwa.

 

\- Doktorze – odezwał się Rory parę dni później. Amy spała. – Czy potrafisz zrobić większe bańki?

\- Oczywiście – odpowiedział Doktor i mrugnął do niego porozumiewawczo, jakby wiedział, że Rory chciał zabrać swoją żonę na randkę, i sam mu to umożliwił.

Z drugiej strony, Doktor zawsze kłamał, prawda? Równie dobrze mógł po prostu rozegrać to tak, by nie wydało się, że tak naprawdę nie ma pojęcia, jak zmodyfikować bańkę i jak zwykle zdał się na umiejętności Tardis. Ale ostatecznie wszyscy byli szaleni i nie miało to żadnego znaczenia.


End file.
